Talk:Jiren's Race/@comment-40039866-20200210224902
bois, i need to tell you all what just happened yesterday, a unbeliavable story (but true) so as some of you might know (because i posted it on Namekian page) yesterday i planned my ultimate revenging project, against all the high levels and their big ego, specially against the high level abusers all of you know that people whose level is high than 25, cant damage people whose level is lower than 25, right? so, my project was creating the strongest (and most annoying) under-level-20 character i created multiple Jirens at my 3rd slot, reseting it until i could get the lowest level possible with the highest amount of money i could i have flying nimbus, trunks sword, faster charge, and mostly importantly: the Majin Symbol Form from the babidi gamepass all that since level 1 so the only things missing was some good ol low level moves now notice that Dragon Throw and Sledgehammer were the main jesters of my plan, because even though i could not damage the high levels, the animations would still work, making those 2 moves extremely annoying i did some missions that gave me low exp, but a good amount of money (the red bag mission from satan city was mandatory) and then i farmed some brutes in order to get enough money without getting too much exp so i ended up at level 16, and having literally over 8000 zenni which was enough for me to buy a lot of handsome moves, including Sledgehammer and Dragon Throw >>> NOW IS WHEN THE FUNNY PART STARTS <<< because i just traveled into the central city, and the city with green shop which i forgot the name i spent the entire night spotting high level saiyan abusers, and also high level dudes with big ego, in order to annoy them when i spotted someone like this, i just started spamming Sledgehammer and Dragon Throw at them, and a few interesting (and entertaining) things happened yesterday starting with this Ssj Rosé high level saiyan, which was trying to kill a level 117, i spammed him with the moves, and he tried to fight back, but could not damage me, so he just proceeded to call me a hacker and reporting me, which was useless i laughed a lot there was also a Ssj4 rebirthed saiyan, which was killing a lot of novice dudes around level 50-150 at the green-shop-city the place was peaceful (despite the abuses of this Ssj4, everyone else was calm)... until i arrived! because when i started spamming my moves at the Ssj4, an GARGANTUAN mayhem took over the entire city, there was not a single building which was not damaged i laughed a lot and the most interesting thing in my opinion, is that, i just spotted a Prestige 2 level 250 Lssj trying to kill a poor level 68 dude who was just farming some chi experts (or maybe doing its mission) so i just started, again, to spam my moves at him, and at some point, the Lssj was trying to fight back but then, goddamn dude, when this abuser realised he could not damage me, he got so mad that i thought he was going insane, like, really, i thought he was having a stroke, because he started flooding a lot of swears and non sense words it was so pitiful that i just decided to stop annoying him but i laughed a lot i swear, i never had as much fun on this game as i had last night, and here is a sneaky peak of my 3rd slot character to prove i'm telling the truth: Special Features Of Yesterday's Fun: *when someone tried to Dragon Throw me, or use any other annoying combo, i just used Instant Rise in order to avoid its effect *the meditating stance of jiren's race, made me looking so badass while i was annoying these high level big-ego abusers *people always sweared me, because they got angry at my Dragon Throw and Sledgehammer, every time they did it i just laughed too much lmao but i did not even talked anything on the chat during the entire night so they would not start an entire discussion, which would ruin all of my fun, so basically, i remained silent like a badass villain